Walk Down Memory Grave
by kr3ativ23
Summary: Just a One-Shot. I saw this picture on twitter and the idea for this story came about. What happens when Nick and the new guys are called to an old crime scene? But this time Nick is above ground to see it. Please Review!


Walk Down Memory Grave

Just a One-Shot. I saw this picture on twitter and the idea for this story came about. Please Review!

Don't own CSI!

* * *

Morgan watched as Nick stood over she assumed he was staring at the garden nearby but he wasn't. Morgan didn't know what Nick was doing. The crime scene was thirty feet the other way, in this fire ant ridden rundown nursery. Morgan quietly cursed to herself as another bit her ankle. Gosh those little suckers hurt. Not only did it hurt but after a while they itched and burned terrible.

"What's he doing?" DB asked Morgan as they watched Nick just stare at the ground. Nick's gray shirt was just about drenched with sweat as was everyone's. it was a beautiful sunny day but it was incredibly hot and Morgan and DB cursed themselves for wearing a long sleeves. The heat was almost unbearable and there shirts offered little protection to the little fire ant devils.

"I don't know." Morgan said just as confused as DB. One moment her and Nick were collecting soil samples around the two bodies and hes telling her about a gel to use for fire ant stings and the next thing she knows he just dropped his shovel and walked away. "He just left."

"Is he upset?" DB asked, Nick didn't look upset before or now. DB couldn't see Nick's face but saw Nick take over his sunglasses as if to get a better look at whatever he was looking at.

"No... umm, not that I know of. I mean he was fine and he didn't look mad when he left." Morgan said slightly mumbling she was confused and still was. Morgan couldn't come up with any reason why Nick would just leave because they still had a work to do with this crime sceen this was hardly the time to take breaks.

"Come on, let's go figure this out." DB said wiping the sweat from his brow. DB and Morgan walked towards Nick trying to see what was so fascinating about this particular spot in this huge nursery. The spot that Nick was looking at looked like a shallow crater with another hole inside of it.

"Hey..." Nick said swallowing, briefly turning to see them as they walked up to him. They could tell that his mind was racing.

"Is everything alright Nick?" DB asked putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. DB just saw again at the over turned dirt with a shallow hole that Nick continued to stare at.

"Yeah..." Nick said his voice sounding almost sounding shaky.

"You've been staring at this spot for the past twenty minutes." Morgan said just as confused as DB but now she started to worry. Nick was slightly pale as if he had seen a ghost and he looked mentally checked out.

"This is where I was buried..." Nick whispered quietly smoothing his hair.

"What?" Morgan asked only hearing part of what Nick said and not believing what she had heard.

"I was buried here." Nick chuckled, while DB's and Morgan's face fell. DB turned and saw that the shallow hole did look big enough to have someone buried there.

"Oh..." DB said, he had read Nick's file before coming over to Vegas. He had read everyone's file before coming over but he remembered Nick's file. It had just seemed like his was an action novel almost. Just one unbelievable thing after another.

"I heard about that..." Morgan said almost shocked. "I didn't know it was you." Morgan had heard about Nick's ordeal everyone had it was almost a living legend within Vegas.

"Yeah it was me." Nick said kneeling down touching the soil. "My friend Warrick and I flipped a coin, winner would get the assault at strip o Rama loser had to go on the trash run, and well I lost." Nick chuckled. "There were dog intestines, it was bait." Nick said picking up the soil letting it fall through his fingertips. "the last thing I remember was finding a Styrofoam cup and then im buried right here. Twelve hours of hell."

"That... That sounds horrible..." Morgan said unsure what to say to him but feeling obligated to say something because she could tell that Nick didn't open up a lot to people. Nick looked up at her squinting because of the sunlight.

"Yeah, it was horrible." Nick said dusting his hands off. "Fire ants got in the coffin and bit me up real good. I started to hallucinate and then I started to run out of air." Nick said reliving every terrifying moment in his mind. Nick couldn't believe that he didn't recognize the address when DB assigned him to the case.

"Wow." DB said. Reading what happened and hearing what happened from Nick was two totally different things. Nick tried to act nonchalant about the whole thing but DB and Morgan could see his mind racing as he replayed every event of that terrifying night in his head.

"How'd they find you?" Morgan asked curious to many things in Nick's story.

"There was a webcam on the coffin so that the team could..." Nick said taking a deep breath. "Could watch me. The man who took me his daughter use to work here or something and Catherine found the transmitter." Nick said looking at the dirt. "There was a bomb attached to the bottom of it with pressure switches."

"Oh gosh..." Morgan said she had only heard some details about what happened but the whole sotry was uncomparable to the real thing.

"Yeah, now that I'm saying I realize how crazy it all sounds." Nick chuckled, the color returning to his skin. As if in a matter of seconds Nick returned to his normal stuff as if over the shock.

"Did you ever see the department shrink?" DB asked, on Nick's file it was unclear whether or not Nick got help afterwards. There were no protocols in place at the time for how to deal with the aftermath of this.

"After that, only once. Catherine used to say that I'd John Wayne through things." Nick chuckled standing back up, dusting his pants and hands off.

"John Wayne?" DB chuckled patting Nick on his back. Nick gave DB a nervous smile. "I'm glad you're alright, Nick." DB said walking back to the crime.

"Me too." Morgan said Nick smiled. "Nothing like a walk down memory lane." Morgan said walking back to the crime scene with Nick.

"It's a walk I'd rather not take again." Nick said smiling again.

* * *

Saw a pic on twitter of Nick and I thought of this. Totally random. I hoped you enjoyed it.


End file.
